More human for you
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward and Bella share a private moment after a long day of wedding planning. BPOV. Short sweet fluffy.


**Once again, just a little something to try to help me with writer's block. It's nothing serious, just a private moment. Anyway, enjoy.**

I groaned and shifted uncomfortably. I had been looking at wedding things all day and sitting in this chair. My frail human body was starting to get very uncomfortable. Of course the action did not go unnoticed. Edward placed a hand on my knee and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I smiled at him but he didn't seem convinced. He eyed Alice from across the table, who was trying ignoring him by looking at a book of wedding favors. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10 o'clock at night. I shot up out of my chair, even surprising Alice.

"I have to get home!" I muttered, looking for my shoes on the floor. They had been kicked off some time during the night.

"Bella, I've already called Charlie and told him that you're staying with me tonight." Alice rolled her eyes at my frantic action.

"Alice, I think it's time we call it a night. We've been doing this for almost 6 hours now." Edward stood from his chair and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against him, my back protesting the idea of standing.

"But, we still need to go over the-" Alice protested but was cut off by Edward's hand, which raised in the air.

"Later, Alice. The bride needs her rest." He smiled at me, pulling a strand of my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my left ear.

"Fine, fine." Alice muttered. She was clearly disappointed that we couldn't work on more tonight but Edward was right. I did need some rest.

I only got to the foot of the stairs before Edward swept me up into his arms. I rested my head against his granite chest, enjoying the closeness. It was truly the best pillow in the world. I closed my eyes and before I could even realize that we moved we were in his room. He laid me down on his bed and my back popped. I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my stomach.

"That wasn't a pleasant sound." Edward said as he sat beside me. "Does your back hurt?"

I nodded slowly, my face pressing into the silk golden covers of his bed.

"I know something that will make you feel better. I'll be right back."

I turned to see where he went but he was already gone. I sighed and pushed my face back into the blankets. I took in a deep breath, letting his scent fill my lungs.

I must have dozed off because suddenly Edward was touching my back and it made me jump. He hushed me, soothing my hair. "Just relax, Bella. I want to try something."

I turned my face to the side and looked at the tiny table beside the bed. On it was a tray with a pot of something steaming, probably water, a mug, and a small bowl that I assumed to be sugar or something like it.

"What is it?"

"Tea, but like I said, I want to try something first." He picked up the pot and held it with both of his hands. I couldn't imagine how hot it was and I wondered if it bothered him. Most likely not. He held it for full minute or two before setting it back down. He leaned forward and pressed his hands just underneath my shirt.

I moaned in surprise. His hands were hot, to say the least, but it was extremely pleasant. He began to work the knots in my back with his newly warm hands. He seemed to rub all the right places, forcing all the knots to untangle. Just another thing he was perfect at. It seemed unfair, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care about that. I closed my eyes and sighed with total contentment.

He worked on my back, never straying past an invisible line, until his hands returned to ice. The change in temperature soothed my aching back even more. I moaned again, wiggling to get more comfortable on his bed. He chuckled from above me as he moved his hands away. "I take it that you like that?"

"Very much so." I breathed as I sat up. I leaned against him and he enveloped me in his strong arms. "How did you come up with that idea?"

He pulled me closer to him, his chin resting on my shoulder. "While you've been sleeping I've been trying to think of ways to be more human for you."

"Edward, you are more _human_ then most. Please, I love you the way you are." I turned my head and slowly pecked him on the cheek, letting my lips linger against his sweet tasting flesh.

He smiled slightly for me, the corner of his perfect mouth pulling up towards his beautiful topaz eyes. "I know Bella, that's why _I_ love you. Now, how about some tea?"

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was sweet at least. If you want to check out some more mature stuff from me, check out my profile, I have a ton of stuff. Add me to your author alerts if you like because I'm coming out with stuff every day. **

**Also, I have a ton of fan art and you can check that out by clicking on my homepage on my profile. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. **


End file.
